


the miracle gayng

by arcturuse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Gen, M/M, i have no idea where im going with this??, just a bunch of idiots in a group chat hhh, this is basically a chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturuse/pseuds/arcturuse
Summary: Kise: i made this group so we can hang out again!!Midorima: i refuseAkashi: I think this is a great ideaAkashi: :-)Kise: ,,,thanks for the approval akashicchi but that smile is ominousKuroko: who uses emojis with noses anymoreAomine: tetsu do you have a death wishA chatfic of late night texts, casual hangout invitations, and one hundred percent idiocy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys so,,, i'm writing again,,,, only because i've been into chatfics a lot on other fandoms but there's a lack of it with my favourite kisedai!! honestly i don't know where i'm going with this fic, i have nothing planned (but suggestions are appreciated!!) except maybe at least getting some couples together cough midorima/takao for now cough,,, so yeah i'm not sure when i'm going to update again ??

8:40 pm

** **

** _Kise_ ** _ created the group chat **the miracle gayng**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Aomine**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Kuroko**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Midorima**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Momoi**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Akashi**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Murasakibara**_

** **

**Kise: **whats up homos

** _Midorima_ ** _ left **the miracle gayng**_

**Kise: **MIDORIMACCHI NO

** _Kise_ ** _ added **Midorima** into **the miracle gayng**_

** _Midorima_ ** _ left **the miracle gayng**_

** _Kise_ ** _ added **Midorima** into **the miracle gayng**_

**Kise: **COWARD

**Kise: **if you leave oNE MORE TIME,,,

** _Kuroko_ ** _ left **the miracle gayng**_

**Kise: **NOT KUROKOCCHI TOO

** _Kise_ ** _ added **Kuroko** into **the miracle gayng**_

**Kise: **kurokocchi i expected better from you!!

**Kise: **okay fr guys,,,,,

**Midorima: **what’s the point of this group

**Kise: **we’re the generation of mcfreaking miracles and we don’t have a group chat???

**Kuroko: **sorry new team who dis

**Momoi: **hi everyone!!

**Kise: **akdnsksj

**Momoi: **omg tetsu :(((

**Kise:** KUROKOCCHI i thought we all made up

**Kise: **over the winter cup

**Kise: **through mutual hardship

**Kise: **and friendly competition

**Kuroko: **the last time i felt hardship was in

**Kuroko: **hm

**Kuroko: **middle school

**Aomine: **damn that shade

**Kise: **what happened to u kurokocchi omfg :’((

**Aomine: **we broke him thats what

** **

** _Murasakibara_ ** _ changed **Kuroko** to **Salty Bitch**_

**Salty Bitch: **…okay two can play this game

** **

** _Salty Bitch _ ** _changed the group name to **You Destroyed Basketball For Me**_

**Aomine: **wE SAID SORRY

**Aomine: **WE HAVE REFLECTED AND REPENTED

**Salty Bitch: **i didnt even know those words were in your vocabulary

**Momoi: **:(

**Midorima: **was this group created solely for the purpose of getting burned by kuroko

** **

** _Momoi_ ** _ changed the group name to **The Generation of Miracles **_ ** _✨_ **

**Salty Bitch: **i cant go against the words of holy mother

**Momoi: **:)

** **

** _Kise_ ** _ changed **Momoi **to **Holy Mother**_

**Aomine: **can confirm shes a saint

**Aomine: **except in the kitchen

**Holy Mother: **dai-chan that was oNE TIME

**Aomine: **more like oNE HUNDRED TIMES

**Kise: **anyway guys!!!

**Kise: **i made this group so we can hang out again!!

**Midorima: **i refuse

**Akashi: **I think this is a great idea

**Akashi: **:-)

**Kise: **,,,thanks for the approval akashicchi but that smile is ominous

**Salty Bitch: **who uses emojis with noses anymore

**Aomine: **tetsu do you have a death wish

**Akashi: **Reo suggested I use emojis to seem friendlier on text

**Kise: **yeah well,,,,

** **

** _Salty Bitch _ ** _changed **Akashi **to _ _✂_ _️_

**Kise: **ASKJDHALK

**Salty Bitch: **and i oop-

**Midorima: **did you just…

**Aomine: **OMFG

**Salty Bitch: **what its an emoji to seem friendlier

✂️**: **Tetsuya I can’t say I’m amused

✂️**: **:-|

**Kise: **ohhhhhh my god

**Kise: **rest in pepperonis kurokocchi

**Salty Bitch: **time to call reinforcements

**Kise: **oh worm??

** **

** _Salty Bitch _ ** _added **Kagami **into **The Generation of Miracles **_ ** _✨_ **

**Kagami: **what

**Kagami: **????

**Aomine: **okay who brought the dumbass here

**Kagami: **first of all

**Kagami: **i didn’t ask to be here

**Salty Bitch: **kagami-kun back me up here

**Kagami: **what’s going on

**Kagami: **the last time you said that i had to drag your ass away from some gangsters you picked a fight with

**Midorima: **kuroko picked a fight with akashi this time

**Kagami: **oh hELL NAH

** _Kagami _ ** _left **The Generation of Miracles **_ ** _✨_ **

** **

**Kise: **askjcnxd

** **

** _Salty Bitch _ ** _added **Kagami **to **The Generation of Miracles **_ ** _✨_ **

**Salty Bitch: **you coward youre supposed to be my knight in shining armor

**Kagami: **look kuroko i love you and everything

**Kagami: **but not when the one going after me is akashi freaking seijuurou

✂️**: **Don’t worry Kagami, I have no intention of ‘going after’ anyone

**Kagami: **….okay, saying that when your display name is THAT

**Kagami: **isn’t very reassuring

**Kagami: **i just had a traumatic flashback

**Kise: **oh asjkcnak i almost forgot about that

**Aomine: **the day kagami saw his eyes flashing before his life

**Midorima: **it’s the other way around, aomine

**Salty Bitch: **you colossal idiot

**Kagami: **look who’s the dumbass now

** _Kise _ ** _changed **Aomine **to **Dumbass**_

**Dumbass: **SPEAK TO YOURSELF

**Kagami: **HAHAHAHHA

**Dumbass: **i dont wanna be labelled dumbass by another dumbass

** _Murasakibara _ ** _changed **Kise **to **Dumbass #2**_

** **

**Dumbass #2: **hEY

**Dumbass #2: **murasakibaracchi stop hiding

**Midorima: **maybe I should adopt his just reading and not replying tactic

**Dumbass #2: **you care too much to do that <3

**Midorima: **ew

**Midorima: **die

**Dumbass #2: **okay but why am i number two

**Dumbass #2: **if im labelled a dumbass anyway i should at least be the biggest dumbass

**Dumbass #2: **the top of the food chain

**Dumbass: **um because im the biggest dumbass around?

**Kagami: **do you guys even hear yourselves

**Midorima: **sometimes i wonder what it’s like to talk without thinking

**Salty Bitch: **youre only number two because no matter what you do kise-kun youll always just be a copy of the original

**Kagami: **WOW

**Dumbass: **shots FIRED

**Dumbass #2: **OK THAT WAS A LOW BLOW

**Dumbass #2: **at least im a PERFECT copy

**Midorima: **not sure that’s a sound argument

** _Murasakibara _ ** _changed **Dumbass #2 **to **Perfect Copy of Dumbass**_

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **STOP CHANGING PEOPLES NAMES

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **COME OUT YOU COWARD

**Holy Mother: **aw ki-chan

**Holy Mother: **at least in the end you managed to perfectly copy the guy you admired most

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **um yeah for his basketball skills

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **not for his dumbassery

**Kagami: **tru that

**Dumbass: **um hello

**Dumbass: **im still here????

**Salty Bitch: **didnt even notice

**Dumbass: **what did i do to deserve this

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **okay gUYS WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!!!

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **the whole point of this group chat

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **is to play ball together again!!

**Salty Bitch: **the only ball i wanna play is probably kagami’s

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **EWWWW KUROKOCCHI

**Dumbass: **UM OKAY TMI

**Midorima: **that was highly inappropriate, kuroko

**Kagami: **someone pls kill me

**Salty Bitch: **i can choke u if thats what youre into

**Kagami: **yes pls choke me

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **UMM

**Salty Bitch: **oh you poor innocent soul

**Kagami: **???

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **GUYS I JUST WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO PLAY BASKETBALL THIS WEEKEND

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **WHY MUST IT BE SO HARD

**Kagami: **oooh yes count me in

**Kagami: **and kuroko

**Salty Bitch: **no

**Kagami: **you brought me into this mess

**Kagami: **the least you can do is come with me to play a few games

**Dumbass: **im in too

**Holy Mother: **im tagging along too!

**Holy Mother: **i can bring refreshments!

**Dumbass: **youre allowed to BRING but dont MAKE

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **thats rude aominecchi!!

**Dumbass: **hey im just thinking of your welfare

**Holy Mother: **okay FINE ill just get some on the way

✂️**: **I regret to say that I won’t be able to make it

✂️**: **The train ride would take too long

**Murasakibara: **same here

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **your first message on the chat and its to reject me

**Holy Mother: **aww thats alright you two!!

**Holy Mother: **maybe we can have another game during school break

✂️**: **Yes, that would be a better timing

**Midorima: **i accept your invitation, kise

**Midorima: **can takao come as well?

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **yes you can bring your boyfriend

**Midorima: **not my boyfriend

**Midorima: **he wrote, and i quote, “cant wait to beat all ya losers asses”

**Dumbass: **wow tell your boyfriend over my dead body

**Midorima: **again, NOT MY BOYFRIEND

* * *

10:02 pm

** **

** _Kise _ ** _created the group **Operation** **Get Midorima A Boyfriend**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Kuroko**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Kagami**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Aomine**_

** **

** _Kise _ ** _added **Momoi**_

** **

**Kise: **okay guys operation get midorima and takao together is on this weekend

**Kagami: **i thought theyre already dating???

**Aomine: **nah the sexual tension is thick tho

**Kise: **so heres my plan,,,

**Aomine: **lock them in a closet

**Kise: **aominecchi nO

**Kise: **why cant you be a little more romantic

**Kise: **i was thinking more like subtly nudging them to each other

**Momoi: **i dont think we should be meddling in midorima-kun and takao-kun’s business…

**Kuroko: **im with momoi-san

**Kuroko: **pretty sure takao got this

**Kise: **takao can afford to get a little help from us

**Kise: **midorima isnt the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to romance,,,

**Aomine: **plus the dude is tsundere af

**Kuroko: **i still think we should let them be

**Kuroko: **im out seeyanara

** _Kuroko _ ** _left **Operation Get Midorima A Boyfriend**_

** **

**Kagami: **yeah im with kuroko here

**Kagami: **not bc hes my boyfriend or anything

**Kagami: **they just dont need the help

** _Kagami _ ** _left **Operation Get Midorima A Boyfriend**_

** **

**Kise: **mmmmm

**Aomine: **hey at least satsuki is still here

**Momoi: **only because i dont trust you two alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the miracle gayng plays basketball, takao joins in the fun, and midorima has a goth side?

7:05 am

** _The Generation of Miracles _ ** ** _✨_ **

** **

**Midorima: **does anyone have black lipstick

9:11 am

** _The Generation of Miracles _ ** ** _✨_ **

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **black is so not your color

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **new game:

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **is midorima asking for his lucky item

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **or for his secret goth persona

**Salty Bitch: **goth

**Kagami: **goth

**Murasakibara: **goth

**Holy Mother: **lucky item

**Holy Mother: **also midorin i happen to have black lipstick

**Midorima: **thank you momoi-san

**Midorima: **you’re the only sane one around

**Holy Mother: **but you have to wear it to borrow it

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **SKSKJSDK

**Midorima: **i take it back

**Midorima: **i have no sane friends

**Midorima: **bye

9:20 am

** _Operation Get Midorima A Boyfriend_ **

** **

**Kise: **okay hoes the plan is in action

**Momoi: **there was a plan????

**Kise: **isnt there???

**Momoi: **no????

**Kise: **oh whoops forgot about that part

**Kise: **okay then hoes whats the plan

**Momoi: **the plan is,,

**Momoi: **we leave them alone

**Kise: **no!!!!

**Momoi: **ki-chan we should just let nature take its course

**Kise: **midorimacchi’s nature is to NOT get a boyfriend

**Momoi: **and takao-kun’s nature is to make midorima-kun his boyfriend

**Kise: **do you think if we keep teasing them about it

**Kise: **midorimacchi will realise his feelings

**Momoi: **ki-chan just let it go!

**Momoi: **have more faith in takao-kun!!!

**Kise: **i have faith in midorimacchi

**Kise: **to be the most dense and tsundere person alive

**Momoi: **i mean not wrong but,,

**Momoi: **you know my intel and analysis are not JUST for basketball skills

**Kise: **omg

**Kise: **momoicchi

**Kise: **are u suggesting that

**Kise: **you know something

**Momoi: **mmMMM

**Kise: **SPILL IT

**Momoi: **whoops gotta go uh,,

**Momoi: **wake dai-chan up

**Momoi: **bye!

**Kise: **MOMOICCHI GDI

9:41 am

** _The Generation of Miracles _ ** ** _✨_ **

**Dumbass: **ugh which dumbass decided basketball at 10 am on a saturday was a good idea

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **this dumbass

**Dumbass: **not very gucci of you

**Holy Mother:** come on dai-chan

**Holy Mother: **10 is not even that early

**Kagami: **exactly??

**Kagami: **wait did you just wake up

**Dumbass: **um yeah??

**Kagami: **were meeting in 20 mins???

**Dumbass: **your point???

**Dumbass: **its a crime to wake up before 11 on weekends

**Salty Bitch: **wuss

**Dumbass: **its too early for diss hour tetsu

**Salty Bitch: **every hour is diss hour

**Holy Mother: **dai-chan you better get down in five

**Holy Mother: **you promised to help me carry the refreshments

**Dumbass: **i dont remember making that promise

**Holy Mother: **dai-chan

**Dumbass: **you have no proof

**Dumbass: **OKAY IM COMING DOWN

**Dumbass: **STOP SHOUTING

**Dumbass: **how did you even get in the house

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **i wish i have that much power to order aominecchi around

**Dumbass: **keep wishing

9:57 am

** _The Generation of Miracles _ ** ** _✨_ **

**Midorima: **i'll be late

**Midorima: **i’m on a run for my lucky item

** _Midorima _ ** _added **Takao**_

**Takao: **OMG SHIN-CHAN

**Takao: **ASKDJFKD

**Takao: **IM HONORED???

**Takao: **oh wait kagami is here too

**Kagami: **um what

**Takao: **im not the first vip

**Takao: **in the rainbow rangers

**Takao: **now im just Sad™

**Kagami: **i didnt even ask to be a vip here

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **skskdkdsk raiNBOW RANGERS

** _Perfect Copy of Dumbass _ ** _changed the group name to **rainbow rangers**_

**Takao: **noice

**Takao: **ive made my mark here

**Salty Bitch: **now that takao is here

**Takao: **wait,,, whos the salty bitch

**Kagami: **kuroko

**Takao: **oh

**Takao: **yea that makes sense

**Salty Bitch: **what does that mean

**Takao: **you look like a salty bitch

**Salty Bitch: **,,,

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **911 i just witnessed a murder

**Salty Bitch: **ok im gonna ignore that for now bc i have an important question

**Salty Bitch: **does midorima have a secret goth persona that we should know about

**Takao: **sbjxbdhdk

**Takao: **yes

**Takao: **one time he even painted his nails black

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **midorimacchi wE BEEN KNEW

**Salty Bitch: **case closed

**Holy Mother: **omg midorin you should have let me do your nails :(

**Midorima: **TAKAO WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT

**Takao: **,,,,whoops

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **WAIT

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **I THOUGHT THAT WAS FAKE NEWS

**Kagami: **wtf,, midorima?? is actually goth????

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **SKSJDKSJ MIDORIMACCHI EXPLAIN???

**Midorima: **,,,,no comment

**Midorima: **i added takao for efficiency sake

**Midorima: **and THIS happens

** _Murasakibara _ ** _changed **Midorima **to **actually goth**_

** **

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **damn murasakibaracchi back at it again

**Takao: **svbcjxsn im SCREAMING

**actually goth: **i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling attacked rn

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **MIDORIMACCHI KNOWS MEMES????

**Kagami: **and how to use it correctly???

**Salty Bitch: **this day just gets better and better

**Takao: **courtesy of yours truly

**Takao: **you used it perfectly shin-chan,,,, context and all,,,

**Takao: **im so prOUD

**Takao: **wipes single tear

**Dumbass: **look im in full support of midorimas secret goth and memelord sides but

**actually goth: **im noT EITHER OF THOSE

**Dumbass: **can you guys get off your phones

**Dumbass: **and do what wE CAME TO DO

**Dumbass: **BASKETBALL???

**Salty Bitch: **wow aomine-kun is right for once

**Dumbass: **IVE BEEN PLAYING ONE ON ZERO FOR 15 mins

**Dumbass: **GET UR ASSES HERE

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **okok aominecchi were coming!!!

**Dumbass: **FINALLY

**Dumbass: **dw midorima we can discuss goth again later

**actually goth: **NO WE DONT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of ideas so i had to stop it shorter than the last chapter;;; idk why im even writing comedy when im not even funny lmao  
anyhoo, i had some ideas for their instagram pages so what do you guys think if i added their instagram posts from time to time? with actual pictures or just description of their photos??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s all fun and games until exam season rolls around

9:43 pm

** _rainbow rangers_ **

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **guys pls save me

**Dumbass: **let me think about it

**Salty Bitch: **hm

**Salty Bitch: **how bout no

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **sdkjfdk rude!!!

**Dumbass: **yeets u to the sun

**Takao: **WDNEIDJKS

**Takao: **this is the literal embodiment of

**Takao:**

** **

**actually goth: **i don’t think satan even wants him

✂️**: **You’re right, I don’t

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **oK FIRST OF ALL

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **THIS IS CYBER BULLYING

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **AND SECOND,,,

**Kagami: **did akashi just admit that hes satan

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **^

**Takao: **he not wrong tho

**Aomine: **i mean,,,,

**Salty Bitch: **i dont see a problem there

**Holy Mother: **whats wrong ki-chan???

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **momocchi!!!!

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **everyone is being mean to me!!

**Holy Mother: **i mean,, nothing you dont deserve

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **wow

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **so this is how it feels like

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **to be stabbed in the back

**Salty Bitch: **something i know well bc of a certain group of people

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **,,,

**Dumbass: **,,

**Takao: **????

**Holy Mother: **:(((

**Kagami: **ignore him

**Kagami: **hes just being salty

**Salty Bitch: **kagami-kun dont ruin my fun

**Kagami: **whatchu gonna do about it

**Salty Bitch: **ruin your fun in bed

**Kagami: **uM

**Kagami: **IDK WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT

**Takao: **i am LIVING

**actually goth: **please keep your fornication details to yourselves

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **idek what that word means but same

**Takao: **lmao shin-chan cant even write the word sex

**actually goth: **takao don’t be vulgar

**Takao: **TaKaO dOnT bE VuLGar

**Holy Mother: **anyway ki-chan i was referring to your first text

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **,,oh yea!!!

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **listen to this,,,

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **i cant join the summer camp

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **OR play in any matches

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **if i fail the next exam!!

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **this is just unfair????

**Dumbass: **Big Mood

**Kagami: **ugh dont even talk to me about tests

**actually goth: **why do you guys even go to school

**Salty Bitch: **kagami you got 17 points for your last english test

**Salty Bitch: **we SHOULD talk about this

**Kagami: **DONT REMIND ME

**Dumbass: **wtf bakagami you lived in america???

**Salty Bitch: **kagami-kun’s stupidity transcends logic

**Holy Mother: **as if you can talk dai-chan

**Holy Mother: **you got 25 for the last test

**Dumbass: **SATSUKI DONT CALL ME OUT

**Kagami: **you were saying ahomine??

**Dumbass: **STFU AT LEAST IM 9 POINTS AHEAD OF YOU

**Kagami: **ITS 7 POINTS YOU DINGUS

**actually goth: **it’s 8 points you idiots this is basic math

**Takao: **skdjfkn shin-chan is SHAKING at this nonsense

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **weudhkjh

**Salty Bitch: **you two are ridiculous

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **whats the height of stupidity tbh

**Murasakibara: **192 cm

**Dumbass: **thats my height

**Dumbass: **HOLD THE FUCK UP

**Perfect Copy of Dumbass: **AKJHAVDJH

**Dumbass: **GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PURPLE GIANT

** _Dumbass _ ** _changed **Murasakibara **to **Purple Giant**_

** **

** _Purple Giant _ ** _changed **Dumbass **to **height of stupidity**_

** **

** _height of stupidity _ ** _changed **Purple Giant **to **Tinky Winky**_

** **

**Takao: **OMF THIS IS GOLD

**Takao: **WAIT

** _Takao _ ** _changed **actually goth **to **Dipsy**_

** **

** _Takao _ ** _changed **Perfect Copy of Dumbass **to **Laa-laa**_

** **

**Dipsy: **takao no

** **

**_Takao _**_changed __✂__️_ _to **Po**_

**Takao: **takao yES

**Laa-laa: **going against THE akashicchi

**Takao: **thats just how i roll

**Salty Bitch: **i like the way you roll

**Kagami: **you two have a death wish

**Dipsy: **jfc takao stop cackling

**Laa-laa: **wait are you guys together now

**Laa-laa: **how do u know hes cackling

**Laa-laa: **and how did takao know u were shaking like two mins ago

**Takao: **please

**Takao: **i dont even need to see him to know

**Laa-laa: **hmmMM very suspish

10:04 pm

** _Operation Get Midorima A Boyfriend_ **

** **

**Kise: **theyRE TOGETHER

**Aomine: **theyre boning

**Kise: **ew

**Momoi: **ew

**Momoi: **dai-chan pls

10:05 pm

** _rainbow rangers_ **

**Po: **What

**Po: **What is this in reference to?

**Laa-laa: **omg

**Laa-laa: **the akashicchi who knows everything

**Laa-laa: **doesnt know teletubbies???

**height of stupidity: **wow you have no childhood

**Po: **Yes, I actually didn’t

**Po: **Thank you for reminding me, Daiki

**Kagami: **you have lived up to your name, height of stupidity

**Laa-laa: **ksdjfksdf

**height of stupidity: **oh sh i t

**Takao: **ok but can i just say,,,

**Takao: **akashi doesnt sound as scary when his handle is just Po???

**Po: **Who, or what, is Po?

**Holy Mother: **its from a kids show about these colourful creatures!

**Holy Mother: **theyre adorable!!

**Salty Bitch:**

** **

**Salty Bitch: **this

**Takao: **WKJFHKREJ

**Dipsy: **end me

**Laa-laa: **DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT OUR FACES

**Salty Bitch: **yes

**Kagami: **kuroko thiS IS WHY YOU KEEP GETTING DRAGGED INTO FIGHTS

**Kagami: **UNNECESSARILY

**Po: **I… see…

**Po: **Thank you for the explanation, Satsuki

**Po: **And the visual aid, Tetsuya

**Po: **I suppose that does look friendly

**Salty Bitch: **not with your face it aint

**Takao: **ACKJFHDSB

**Takao: **kuroko is on FIRE

**Kagami: **im done saving your ass

**Salty Bitch: **are you REALLY done with my ass tho

**Kagami: **kuroko PLEASE STOP

**Laa-laa: **ndsfbck kEEP IT PG

**Laa-laa: **THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

**Salty Bitch: **um,,,, whom tf

**Laa-laa: **me

**Laa-laa: **im baby

**height of stupidity: **i beg to disagree

**Laa-laa: **thEN BEG

**Takao: **if anyone here is baby

**Takao: **its shin-chan

**Dipsy: **excuse me

**Salty Bitch: **youre excused

**Dipsy: **okay thanks

** _Dipsy_ ** _ left **rainbow rangers**_

**Laa-laa: **KUROKOCCHI DONT GIVE HIM THE PERMISSION

** _Laa-laa _ ** _added **Midorima**_

**Laa-laa: **anyhoo

**Laa-laa: **can anyone tutor me i will pay with my autograph

**height of stupidity: **no one wants your autograph???

**Laa-laa: **its not like youre qualified to tutor me????

**Kagami: **sick burn

**height of stupidity: **like you can talk, mr lost to me by 9 points

**Midorima: **for the last time IT’S 8 POINTS

**height of stupidity: **wait

**height of stupidity: **how come midorima’s name changed

**Holy Mother: **maybe bc he left the group??

**height of stupidity: **well then

** _height of stupidity _ ** _left **rainbow rangers**_

** **

**Takao: **he could have literally,,,, changed his own name,,,

**Kagami: **wow is he really that dumb

**Salty Bitch: **unfortunately

**Midorima: **is no one going to add him back

**Laa-laa: **nope

**Salty Bitch: **no

**Kagami: **nah

**Holy Mother: **he deserved it

**Midorima: **why am i obligated to this torture of a group and he’s not

**Laa-laa: **aominecchi wont last long anyway

**Salty Bitch: **he has a severe case of fomo

10:46 pm

_Private chat between** Aomine **and** Kise**_ ** **

** **

**Aomine: **OK WHY ARE YOU NOT ADDING ME BACK IN

**Aomine: **I CAN PRACTICALLY HEAR YOU DISSING ME BEHIND MY BACK

10:47 pm

** _rainbow rangers_ **

** **

**Laa-laa: **[screenshot_seeitoldyou.jpg]

**Takao: **awosdkrcnj at least hes sharp enough to know that were trash talking

** _Laa-laa _ ** _added **Aomine**_

** **

**Aomine: **finally

** _Tinky Winky _ ** _changed **Aomine **to **Ahomine**_

** **

**Ahomine: **THE FUCK DID I DO

**Laa-laa: **anywAY back to my quest to find a tutor

**Laa-laa: **ill even throw in a limited edition magazine with my autograph!!!!

**Holy Mother: **oooh i can help you with your studies ki-chan!!

**Laa-laa: **MOMOCCHI MY SAVIOUR

**Laa-laa: **truly the Holy Mother

**Holy Mother: **<333

**Laa-laa: **wait

**Laa-laa: **are you just gonna sell that magazine online

**Holy Mother: **omg i would never sell it???

**Holy Mother: **im gonna auction it off, sweetie, theres more profit that way :)

**Laa-laa: **I TRUSTED YOU

**Takao: **SDFHKDJF a true entrepreneur

**Takao: **in that case kise i can tutor you too

**Midorima: **takao your grades aren’t something to brag either

**Takao: **i mean at least my english is a lot better than 25 points

**Ahomine: **WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING JABBED

**Laa-laa: **tbh i dont rly need help in english??

**Laa-laa: **i just quote movie lines on the writing tests,, and surprisingly they work

**Takao: **oh wow same

**Midorima: **how did you guys even graduate middle school

**Laa-laa: **you tutored me?? remember??? with aominecchi and muracchi???

**Midorima: **,,,oh right

**Midorima: **i blocked out those horrid memories from my head

**Ahomine: **fun times

**Laa-laa: **come on we werent THAT bad

**Takao: **HOLD UP

**Takao: **YOU HELPED THE THREE OF THEM

**Takao: **BUT YOU WONT HELP ME FOR THIS COMING TEST???

**Midorima: **their grades were ATROCIOUS you can’t even hold a candle to them

**Midorima: **besides i was asked by akashi

**Takao: **uMM @ AKASHI A LIL HELP??

**Po: **You named me Po. What makes you think I’ll help?

**Takao: **,,,,

**Takao: **bc youre nice?

**Po: **No :-)

**Takao: **:’(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you for all the overwhelming response!! this has been a joy for me to write, even though at this point I still have no plot whatsoever sdkjfhkd also it seems like the pattern is that I find motivation once every month so I guess I'll update monthly from now on!


End file.
